Stars
by Ananke Yamiko
Summary: Based off the Stars song, “Your Exlover is Dead,” here is the story of Seto and Kisara, 3000 years after their mortal deaths in Egypt, when they meat again, with out memory. SetoXKisara, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters and storylines, or the lyric of the song, "Your Ex-lover is dead." Origianl characters and plot themes belong to me.

SETO

_When there is nothing left to burn_

_You have to set yourself on fire_

Seto Kaiba stood outside the restaurant with his friend and partner, Akira Matsushita. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, she should have been here by now." The two were meeting Matasushita's associate, Hotaru Kamigawa.

"They better arrive soon, Matsushita, I've got work to do." At that moment, a cab pulled up in front of the shaded restaurant. Water splattered around its wheels as it stopped in front of Seto and Akira. The door of the cab opened, and out stepped a woman in a business coat, carrying a briefcase.

"Miss Kamigawa, I assume." Seto said in a bored tone. "Next time know better than to keep me waiting. I'm a very busy man."

Hotaru merely smiled and inclined her head. "So sorry, Mr. Kaiba. And may I introduce the woman who'll be funding you latest project, Hikari Kaze?"

"If she's the one who's kept us waiting, I have no interest in her funds." Seto snapped. Hotaru smiled again, her black hair bobbing slightly as she did so. The cab door opened again, and out stepped a tall, pale woman.

Her pale blonde hair was so light, it shone almost white under the moonlight. As she looked at Seto, her blue eyes shone. Seto froze. He was so entranced by the eyes; he could not even return Hikari's "Nice to meet you."

Seto finally found his voice. "So, Miss Kaze, may I ask why you're so late?"

_God that was strange to see you again_

_Introduced by a friend of a friend_

"Come now, Mr. Kaiba, I did not come all this way for a scolding." She parted her pale lips in a ghost of a smile. "I'm surprised about something, however, Mr. Kaiba."

"And what might that be?" He asked in bored, lucid tones. But he was entranced, forever staring into those limitless, entrancing blue eyes. What was so familiar about those eyes?

"You don't seem to remember me," her lips formed an innocent pout, but her eyes were as vast, as thoughtful, as ever. They never changed, and the only emotion they ever held was a deep, ancient sadness. The sadness was there regardless of the other emotions her face took on. "Don't you remember?" she whispered softly.

And suddenly, he did. Almost a decade ago, at a corporate party in Tokyo. He had been there, the wealthy business owner's genius son. And she, had she been there, as well? Yes. Hikari _Kaze_, that was her name. And the Kaze family was a famous one, of Japanese origin, moved to Northern America half a century prior to the party. They had done well, and the CEO had married an American woman. So their child, one Miss Hikari Kaze, had been born with Japanese features but Caucasian coloring. Pale blonde hair and blue eyes. They _had_ met, Seto decided. Someone had introduced him, and he remembered those eyes.

Seto Kaiba's face moved into a small, mocking, vampire smile. "Yes," he said softly, "I think we've met before." At that moment, the clouds above the street burst and the rain poured down around them.

_Smiled and said "yes I think we've met before"_

_In that instant it started to pour_

"Yes, we have," Hikari said softly. "And I'm glad you remember." Now her entire face revealed that ancient sadness, and she brushed back a lock of hair from her face, so pale that in the reflected moonlight it looked almost blue. "Oh!" she cried as the rain fell, and she and Hotaru stepped forward into the entrance of the restaurant, so as not to be soaked.

Seto moved aside, allowing the two women in the door, his eyes still locked on Hikari. Why, _why_ was he so shaken? Why was he trembling, when he should be exuding the confidence and cockiness that normally was his view on life? In a shaky voice, he said, "Our table is over here."

The four ate dinner in a calm quiet, speaking only of business and Kaiba's latest project. He wanted to expand Kaiba Land, his gaming-themed amusement park centered around his favorite Duel monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I'm glad it's this particular dragon you chose, Mr. Kaiba," Hikari said in her soft, gentle voice. "I've always liked this one, she glows of power and majesty."

"She?" Seto asked.

"Of course," laughed Hikari, "What would it be if not female?" She giggled, the sound of wind chimes. But the laughter never reached her sapphire eyes, which remained haunted. As the night drew on, many things were left in need of discussing. It was decided that Ms. Kaze and Mr. Kaiba would return to Kaiba Corporation's Canadian Head Quarters to discuss things further.

Seto stood outside, flagging down a cab. Finally, one pulled over, and he helped Hikari into the cab. After a small, "Thank you for the lovely dinner," the cab was quiet, and still. Neither one of them talked, and they sat in awkward silence as the crossed the Canadian city, and famous streets and areas like Pont Champlain.

_Captured a taxi despite all the rain_

_We drove in silence across Pont Champlain_

Seto sat in deep thought, looking Hikari over. Images flashed through his mind, until he clutched the side of his head in pain. Something was wrong. _Hikari Kaze_. Not the right person, but the eyes, the _being_, were right. He _knew _it. But her name, her _name _was not right. It was not the same name. It was the same from ten years ago, at that corporate party, but it was not the same from before.

Rain slashed the windows of the cab, but Seto was oblivious. So entranced by thought, his face took on a depressed, almost desperate smile. Hikari glanced at him in concern, then nervously turned away. _Hikari Kaze_. Who was she? Why was she so familiar, from a time more than ten years ago? Why couldn't he remember? What was her name, her real name? He looked at her. At her white skin. At her eyes. Her blue eyes. White skin, blue eyes.

And then he knew. The dragon, the _female _dragon. More than ten years ago, much, much, more. Centuries, thousands of years before. "Kisara," he breathed. She just turned to him and smiled, a warm, happy smile.

_And all of that time you thought I was sad_

_I was trying to remember your name_

END: SETO

KISARA

She had always been pale. She had always had her eyes.

All those centuries ago, in Egypt. He had saved her, more than once. She had been grateful. But then he, Seto's father-who-wasn't, had tried to get into her very soul. The villagers had thrown rocks, scaring her porcelain white skin, the reason they despised her so. Flecks of dirt and blood marred her face and hands, until _he _appeared. She had known him, or at least she thought she had, before she fainted.

When she had awoken, Seto was there, and so was his father. The Priest of the Eye had tried to break into her very soul, and Seto had, too, for a time. Her soul, her Baa, her Kaa. Her monster, the Blue eyes White Dragon. She remembered it all so faintly, something, a feeling, ripping at her. And then, she remembered no more.

_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin_

_You tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in_

She had awoken, later. Seto was gone. She loved him, she knew it then. He had saved her, now, three times, she was sure. He was the hero of her life. Her savior, her prince. She loved him. She had to find him, to protect him, as he had protected her. "Seto!" she had cried, running through the streets. No one had answered. "Seto!" She continued to run, guided by her feelings, her love.

Once she found him, she knew. He truly saw her now, not as a source of power, but as a woman, a beautiful, determined, strong woman. And he realized that he's been wrong. But he'd been confused, and there was a turmoil in his mind even she could not heal.

But he repented, begged for her forgiveness. Of course, she gave it. She loved him. He saw her as what she was, and she forgave what he had almost done to her.

"I love you, Seto," she'd said.

_And now you're outside me you see all the beauty_

_Repent all your sin_

And she given her life for him. Because she loved him. "Good bye, Seto," she said, and she gave her very soul to protect him. She knew what she was doing. He was the future of Egypt, of the world. Everyone needed him. She needed him. She needed to know that he, too, needed her.

"I don't need life, as long as I know you live on," she said. "Promise me, Seto, promise me you'll live on as you are now, good and forgiving. Don't loose me, Seto. I'll be with you in memory, but don't loose me, too." A tear slide down her cheek from her eyes. Her deep, ancient sapphire eyes. They held and ancient sadness. And then, they closed.

"I promise," he whispered, before he lost control of his mind once more.

_It's nothing but time and a face that you'll lose_

_I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose_

She had died. But he lived on. With the weight of death. He ruled Egypt, he helped save the world. But he wavered. He did not always keep his promise. So, by the time he was reincarnated into Seto Kaiba, he was a shadow of the promise he'd given. And the price for his waverance was his memory of her.

_I'll write you a postcard, I'll send you the news_

_From the house down the road, from real love_

So she returned for him. To nudge him back onto the right way. His guardian angel, the pale woman with white dragon wings. The brave, beautiful young woman who he could now only see in his dreams, had returned, flesh and blood.

END: KISARA

SETO & KISARA

_Live through this and you won't look back_

_Live through this and you won't look back_

_Live through this and you won't look back_

They had both lived through it, in one way or another. Seto in flesh, Kisara in spirit. But they _did_ look back, each mourning for the one who could not be with them. Seto for Kisara's mortal body, Kisara for Seto's moral spirit.

_There's one thing I have to say so I'll be brave_

_You were what I wanted, I gave what I gave_

Each had given what they'd given. Kisara sacrificed her mortality for him, and he sacrificed his morality so he would need her, so she'd come back. It was she who'd pay the higher price, and they both knew it. In their souls and minds, they knew it. But, to redo the whole thing, she would give as much as she gave again. And again. She's give anything for him, her savior.

_I'm not sorry I met you_

_I'm not sorry it's over_

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to save_

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to save_

Neither regretted. Neither should have. They were never sorry that they'd met. She loved him. There was nothing of her body to save. There was nothing of his spirit to save, and yet, there they were. 3,000 years later, across from each other in a cab in North America.

"Seto?" Hikari/Kisara, whispered. "Do you remember?"

"Yes," he replied. "I remember."

"I love you."

"And I love you." And he helped her out of the cab, lifted her up in the rain, and kissed her.

And, 3,000 years later, they were together again.


End file.
